Elf
Elves are the most common people in Cartham, and populate many areas of the country. They are capricious by nature, but have few laws. They live unnaturally long lives, like the other magical races in Cartham. They are fond of singing, dancing and having large feasts. Some have a desire to lure other races into dancing with them or indulging in their food in order to capture them forever, unless they are rescued. History Culture and Characteristics Faith Elves, like the other races in Cartham, are predominantly pagan, and celebrate throughout the year. Their most important Sabbats are Yule, Samhain, Beltane and Litha. Each clan has its own holiday it holds as most important. Pixiefoot enjoy Lughnasadh, Birchfeathers fervently celebrate Yule, the Ambersight enjoy Samhain, Healleaf love Ostara, Riversongs enjoy Beltane, Warthorns like Mabon and the Stonehearts throw massive Imbolc festivals. Gender roles Elven culture is matriarchal. Aging Elven aging is almost synonymous with Human aging for the first fifteen years of life. Though slightly slower, the difference in aging only becomes noticeable in the late teens, at which point the Elves' divine gift of extended life becomes apparent. Elven aging slows between the ages of fifteen to twenty years, and continues on this steady pace until their final few years, when they begin to age rapidly. Elves usually live anywhere between five and seven hundred years, though there are some unsubstantiated reports of Elves from the Era of Creation who still live over a thousand years later. Government Elven culture is matriarchal, as the Queens hold more power than the Kings. They have few laws and are generally open-minded and wise. Warfare Elves of all Clans are formidable opponents, being both fast and strong. They are skilled with both bows and swords, and should never be underestimated. They are especially skilled when using bows. They often display an ability to not succumb to the weaker magic of Humans, though the magic of other magical people does affect them. Elves do not usually ride horses or steeds into battle. Women are equals to their male counterparts in all aspects of warfare, and in many cases in higher positions. Languages All Elves speak a single language, Elven. However, each Clan of Elves has a different dialect of the language. Most Elves are also fluent in Carthian, and the Stoneheart are also fluent in Dwarven. Naming Technology Cuisine The Elves are more vegetarian than Humans, and rely primarily on vegetables, fruits and mushrooms to satisfy their nutritional needs. Many Elves detest the idea of herding animals, believing pastures to be wastes of space and herding to be a waste of time and resources. Instead, they often coexist with the animals roaming free, and use as much of the animal so as to not be wasteful. This is most true of the Pixiefoot Elves. The Elves, as a whole, seem to enjoy fish the most of all meats. Customs They produce fine clothes, beautiful music, and brilliant poetry, and are best known for these endeavors. This is especially true of the Riversong Elves. All Elves, and sometimes entire Clans, can be categorized into Seelie or Unseelie based upon their temperament. Seelie Seelie Elves often seek alliances with other races and clans, and warn those who may have offended them rather than immediately declaring war. They will return kindness with favors of their own. They can still be prone to mischief and insults, and therefore the Pixiefoot are generally included in this group. Seelie Elves are known for having a light-hearted attitude, and forget their sorrows quickly. They will only attack others if they have been deeply wronged, and some are even complete pacifists. Unseelie Unseelie Elves are darkly-inclined Elves. No offense is necessary to cause war. They may come together as a group and assault travelers, carrying them through the air, beating them, and forcing them to do unethical acts. Some Unseelie Elves can grow fond of an individual from another race or clan if they are particularly respectful, and will usually view such people as pets or minions. Notes on culture Physical appearance Physically, Elves are generally taller and thinner than Humans, and have thinner faces, pointier chins, chiseled features, and slightly rotated eyes. They often seem to be more frail than Humans, though they are still very strong and incredibly agile. Unlike Humans and Dwarves, Elves do not have any body hair to speak of other than that on their heads and faces. Notables Factions and allies * Ambersight Elves * Birchfeather Elves * Healleaf Elves * Pixiefoot Elves * Riversong Elves * Stoneheart Elves * Warthorn Elves Known Elves Main page: ''Known Elves * Olaf Finekin * Ralof Finekin * Valeria La Valentine * Phrowenia La Valentine * Violet La Valentine Known Part-Elves * Albend Kross * Vesperia Herriot Etymology Elf is derived from the Old English word most often attested as "ælf" (whose plural would have been "ælfe"). Although this word took a variety of forms in different Old English dialects, these converged on the form "elf" during the Middle English period. During the Old English period, separate forms were used for female elves (such as "ælfen", putatively from common Germanic "ɑlβ(i)innjō", but during the Middle English period the word "elf" came routinely to include female beings. The main medieval Germanic cognates are Old Norse "alfr", plural "alfar", and Old High German "alp", plural "alpî", "elpî" (alongside the feminine "elbe"). These words must come from Common Germanic, the ancestor-language of English, German, and the Scandinavian languages: the Common Germanic forms must have been "ɑlβi-z" and "ɑlβɑ-z". Germanic "ɑlβi-z" and "ɑlβɑ-z" is generally agreed to be cognate with the Latin "albus", meaning "matt" or "white", Old Irish "ailbhín", meaning "flock"; Albanian "elb", meaning "barley"; and Germanic words for "swan" such as Modern Icelandic "álpt". These all come from an Indo-European base "alb", and seem to be connected by the idea of whiteness. The Germanic word presumably originally meant "white person", perhaps as a euphemism. A completely different etymology, making "elf" cognate with the "Rbhus", semi-divine craftsmen in Indian mythology, was also suggested by Kuhn, in 1855. In this case, "ɑlβi-z" connotes the meaning, "skillful, inventive, clever", and is cognate with Latin "labor", in the sense of "creative work". While often mentioned, this etymology is not widely accepted. Appearances * [[World's End|''World's End]] Category:Elves